


I envy the blind.

by AudreyXuan



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyXuan/pseuds/AudreyXuan
Summary: He wanted the veil. Hell, he still wants it now. But he's in too deep to lie down and be normal.





	

oh how I envy the blind  
they haven't seen the blood  
that coats every surface  
they see gardens, not graveyards  
the hand, truly invisible,  
gently pushes to a deeper state of madness 

how I wish I could be one of you  
with your clouded eyes and hearts and minds 

I  
I'm not sure if I was born without skin   
or if I ripped it off  
when I was young and foolish

II  
I spent a few years trying to pull the veil back down  
I pulled my hair instead and self-destructed a little more

III  
today I fight to kill the man who puts the veil on us  
he offered me once to stop fighting and close my eyes  
a year ago I would have  
today I still think I should have  
but my eyes were too large and black and wise to be hidden 

I guess I'm in too deep to be blind   
but god,

I wish I were blind.


End file.
